


The Ring

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [99]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Het, Human, Marriage, Married Couple, Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Soundwave still can't believe she's married.





	

It was probably stupid, but Soundwave glanced down at her hand. Her left one. For the third time in the past twenty minutes. And right there, on her ring finger, was her wedding band. Simple and gold, glistening under the light in her office.

She bit her lip and turned back to her paperwork. She seriously needed to stop getting distracted by her wedding ring. She had had one before, though it had been long time ago. She knew what it looked like and what it felt like, there was no reason for her to keep staring at it. Especially since she had already had it for two weeks. She should have been used to it by now.

But, as much as she hated to admit it, she wasn’t.

Shaking her head, she tore herself away from her hand to start writing an email to the press. They wanted more information about Decepticon Enterprise’s upcoming charity event. She needed to be more focused on that than… everything else. 

Seriously, why was she still thinking about it? She had been married before. She had a wedding ring before. This should have been nothing new and nothing to be mesmerized by. Especially not after two weeks since her marriage ceremony had already taken place. And yet… Soundwave’s eyes flicked to the ring again before going back to the screen, shaking her head.

It was different. Completely different. And weird. Here she was, thirty-seven years old and just married for a second time in her life. It had been the same as her first marriage too. Got knocked up by her lover and they agreed marriage was best for everyone. People would have seen it as history repeating itself, but they didn’t know. They had no idea just how different this actually was. 

She loved Bombrush. Dearly. And she had already planned to be with him for the rest of their lives. Marriage had simply never come up since they had both had bad experiences. But then… Her hand subconscious dropped to her lower stomach.

Then she ended up getting pregnant. But like she had with Razorcut.

There she was, a thirty-seven-year-old woman pregnant with her fifty-five-year-old lover’s child. She knew some people would scorn her, but it had been an accident. Exactly like the time she had gotten pregnant with at eighteen. A complete accident. 

But this wasn’t the same as the time with Razorcut. They had only been together a month. They were both still in college. He just proposed to her and said he wanted to take responsibility. Next thing she knew, they were living together and he was an abusive asshole. 

It wasn’t like that with Bombrush. They had already been together for two years. They were both financially stable, knew how to take care of a child, and were capable and independent adults. And she and Bombrush had actually talked about it. Looked at all their options, contemplated between everything, even held their reservations about marriage.

In the end though, they decided that marriage would the best for their baby and each other. 

It wasn’t a mistake. It didn’t feel rushed or complicated or forced. Being his wife… didn’t bother her. It would definitely take some used to getting used to and Bombrush was annoying with his whole “newlywed” talk and teasing, but she didn’t hate it. Knowing they were married now actually brought a sense of comfort, of security…

Soundwave paused in her email, looking to the ring again. Never would she have thought she would be married and actually look forward to coming home and being with her husband. Never would she have thought that she would actually be happy to be married to someone. And yet, there she was. Actually happily married to her lover of two years, to a man she couldn’t stand when they had first met all those years ago.

She could never let Bombrush see her like this. If he did, she would never hear the end of it. And then she would have to kill just to get him to shut up… Shaking her head, she returned to her email. She could daydream another time. There was still so much left to be done, especially since after this, she had to run some reports up to her boss.

And she could only hope Bombrush wouldn’t intercept her and bother “his new beautiful wife” as he embarrassingly put it. Last thing she needed was everyone staring at them again. Primus, she would have strangled him and made herself a widow right then and there. And knowing Bombrush, the idiot would have been just fine with it.

Oh well.


End file.
